1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective cover systems for plants and more particularly pertains to a new plant protective cover system for protecting and insulating plants from cold weather.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protective cover systems for plants is known in the prior art. More specifically, protective cover systems for plants heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,178; U.S. Pat. No. 2,626,483; U.S. Pat. No. 2,326,548; U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,345; U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,131; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 386,653.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new plant protective cover system. The inventive device includes a ground sheet having a plurality of plant holes therethrough. An inner cover with an open bottom is rested on the ground sheet so that the open bottom of the inner cover is positioned over the plant holes of the ground sheet. An outer cover with has an open bottom is rested on the upper face of the ground sheet with the inner cover is upwardly extended into the open bottom of the outer cover so that the inner cover is enclosed by the outer cover. The inner cover is spaced apart from the outer cover to define an insulating space therebetween.
In these respects, the plant protective cover system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting and insulating plants from cold weather.